1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a side-type retainer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known connector has a housing with cavities for receiving terminal fittings. A retainer insertion opening is formed in a side surface of the housing and intersects the cavities. A retainer is insertable into the retainer insertion opening and has locking projections that engage steps of the terminal fittings to lock the terminal fittings in the cavities. The housing often has terminal fittings and cavities at a plurality of stages. Thus, the retainer has a lattice-shape with horizontal arms for disposition between the stages and vertical pieces that connect the arms and extend between adjacent cavities in the respective stage.
There is an increasing demand to make connectors smaller. Attempts to meet this demand have provided a higher density of cavities. The vertical frame pieces of the retainer for such a high density array of cavities are deleted and the horizontal arms are coupled only at the opposite ends of the arms. Each arm has locking projections for engaging the cavities.
The arms of the above-described retainer are long and may deform and curve because there is no support to replace the vertical frame pieces. For example, the retainer may be mounted beforehand at a partial locking position where insertion and withdrawal of terminal fittings into and from cavities should be permitted. The retainer then may be pushed to a full locking position after the terminal fittings are inserted. However, deformed arms of the retainer may permit the retainer to move to the full locking position even though a terminal fitting may not be inserted completely. Additionally, deformed portions of the arms may project into the cavities and prevent insertion of the terminal fittings when the retainer is in the partial locking position.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to prevent a deformation of a retainer.
The invention is directed to a connector that has a housing with one or more cavities into which one or more terminal fittings are insertable. A retainer insertion opening is formed in one side surface of the housing and extends at an angle to an inserting direction of the terminal fittings. A retainer is insertable into the retainer insertion opening and has one or more locks for locking the corresponding terminal fittings. At least one groove and at least one rib are provided between the retainer and at least one side wall of the retainer insertion opening. The groove and the rib extend in an inserting direction of the retainer and are engageable with each other.
The rib is slid along the groove as the retainer is inserted into the retainer insertion opening. The engagement of the rib and groove prevent the retainer from being deformed and ensure smooth insertion of the retainer.
The cavities preferably are formed at a plurality of stages in the connector housing, and the retainer has arms for the respective stages of the cavities. The locks are formed on the arms, and the groove and the rib preferably are formed between a side surface of each arm and the side wall of the retainer insertion opening that faces the side surface of the arm.
The retainer preferably can be held at a partial locking position where the locks are retracted laterally from the corresponding cavities to permit the insertion and withdrawal of the terminal fittings. The retainer also can be held at a full locking position where the locks are inside the corresponding cavities to lock the terminal fittings in the cavities. The retainer preferably is held at the partial locking position and/or at the full locking position by locking means on the retainer and the housing. The ability to hold the retainer on the housing at the partial locking position facilitates handling of the connector.
The rib preferably is formed with slanted portions to be guided into the corresponding groove.
The rib and/or the groove preferably have a length that corresponds substantially to the length of the retainer.
A slider preferably is mounted on the housing and has a cam mechanism to facilitate connection of the housing with a mating housing.
A detector preferably is provided on the retainer for interacting with the slider and detecting an insufficient insertion of the retainer.
The housing preferably has at least one rounded portion for contacting the detector of the retainer and for moving the retainer from a slightly displaced position to the full locking position.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are described separately, single features may be combined to additional embodiments.